World Adventures in Kanto
by JordanH830
Summary: Erick, Bryant and Riley's first journey
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **First time writing so bear with me through first couple chapters**

 **Leave a review or pm me some advice**

* * *

Bryant woke up feeling different this morning. He knew of course he was taking off on his Pokemon journey across the Kanto region but he felt like there was something more surreal to it. He shook of his thoughts and proceeded to gather his clothes. He looked over and saw his brother Erick asleep.

"Erick!" he hollered as Erick jolted from his slumber, looking not as eager to leave as his brother.

"If you haven't seemed to notice I was enjoying myself" Erick retorted

Bryant continued on as he put on his bright green cap over his curly brown hair. He admired himself in the mirror as he had put on the new outfit his Dad had bought for him. It was a gray hoodie over a green t-shirt with black joggers and a pair of boots. Erick looked completely different on the other hand. He wore a yellow polo and had on khakis with his blonde buzz cut free of any hats in sight and a pair of all-white sneakers.

Both went downstairs for breakfast as they noticed their Dad was halfway through making omelets.

"It's a special day boys, eat up!" as he set up the table with his cheesy flamboyant attitude breaking through

Bryant and Erick both knew how hard being a single father had been on him so they decide to go easy on his cooking skills today.

"Looks delicious!" Erick said with as much pleasure as possible

"For sure!" Bryant added

"Boys.." Their dad said rather somberly as they both got up from their breakfast re

"You know I will always love you two and no matter what remember who you are on this journey" Their dad commented with tears in his eye

"We will, Dad" they both said as they hugged their father and left the house with their backpacks and Pokedexs

After breakfast and their father's dramatic farewells the boys set off for the lab to pick their first pokemon. But first they had to deal with their best friend Riley.

"How could you guys be late on the most important day of our lives!?" Riley harshly screamed as they walked to Professor Oak's Lab. After all the yelling they had endured a before walking in, Bryant and Erick apologized and like always said they would do better

"Hello!" the three oblivious trainers yelled as they realized they started Professor Oak as he was fixing a light and fell down from the ladder.

"Are you okay Professor?" they asked as they rushed over

"It's not the first time this has happened so I think i'll recover from the trauma" Professor Oak sarcastically mumbled still woozy from the fall.

Bryant was still stuck on the thought he had earlier today as they passed through the different parts of the lab as Professor Oak rambled on with a terribly long speech. It bothered him all day yet he still couldn't pin down what it was.

Bryant regained his interest when he heard Professor Oak say they reached the back.

"Let me introduce you to the starters!" Professor Oak eagerly offered

He released a pokeball with a flame sticker on it he then removed it and released it.

"Char!?" was heard as a severely confused Charmander was revealed. Erick scanned it with the Pokedex that Oak had gave them earlier.

Charmander:

 _The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when CHARMANDER is enjoying itself. If the POKéMON becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely._

Erick was fascinated by the curiosity of Charmander while he explored the room. He aslo knew that Charmander evolved into Charizard, a powerful Fire/Flying type dragon pokemon. He was soon hooked on him.

"So who wants Charmander?" Oak questioned

"I do!" Erick answered as he bolted towards Charmander

Charmander, confused by the trainer's eagerness to meet him befuddled him but he was glad he was so be though of highly.

"You and me are going all the way to the Indigo Leagues. How does that sound?" Erick said

Charmander, having no idea what he was talking about, slowly nodded his head

"Next up, Bulbasaur" Oak said as he removed the flower sticker and released the pokemon

Bulbasaur came out and seemed to be a utterly confident fellow. Disgusted by the thought of a trainer thinking it can tame his power, Bulbasaur turned away

Bulbasaur:

 _BULBASAUR can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger._

Riley was up to the challenge of training this confident and rebellious yet strong pokemon. This was a way of gaining respect from the boys as a formidable opponent. She walked over towards Bulbasaur

"I'll take him" She suggested

"It's actually a she" Oak confessed as the Bulbasaur turned away from her, thoroughly insulted by the mis-identification leaving Riley frustrated

"I guess you get Squirtle" Oak lamely said to Bryant.

Bryant was surprised by the sudden disinterest from Oak but he would find the source of it soon when Oak released the Squirtle

"Squirtle!" Squirtle squealed quite happily. Bryant was noticing something else other than the sudden trust and friendliness. Squirtle was considerably smaller than the others. Bryant knew right away why.

Squirtle was a baby pokemon.

Squirtle was confused by the look of his trainer who was utterly shocked. Oak realized that Bryant knew and gave him a stern look.

"He's yours you know" Oak said as he slowly thrusted the pokeball in his hands.

Squirtle was defeated as he knew the same look Bryant was giving him that all her other trainers had give her. But to Squirtle's surprise the look changed from disgust to determination.

"We're gonna do this together. Are you with me?" Bryant sternly questioned.

Squirtle shook his head in agreement.

As they had their final farewells and as they walked out of Pallet Town, Bryant finally knew what it was he was feeling.

Determined

* * *

 **ATTENTION: Anyone willing can submit OC's to be featured in story. Make sure to leave in review with a basic profile of them!**

 **Bye until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OC's are still being taken. Make sure to leave in review**

* * *

After several hours of walking, 7 Kakuna stings and 1 Rattata bite, the group had finally made it to Viridian City. Just as they entered the town it started to rain. As they entered while Bryant and Erick started to eat in the food center, Riley decided to finally try and talk some sense into Bulbasaur. She released him and he came out with a disgruntled look.

"Come on Bulbasaur!" Riley complained

"We've been doing this since earlier this morning. It's time we start to set aside our differences and we can accomplish great goals" Riley went on.

"Your rhetoric is simply vacuous" a unknown voice uttered.

Riley turned around to see a 12 year old girl with brown hair. She had Meganium and Skidoo by her side play-fighting with each other

Erick and Bryant ran over, excited by the thought of new pokemon to meet.

"Whoa! These pokemon are sick!" Bryant exclaimed as he scanned both pokemon

Skiddo:

 _If it has sunshine and water, it doesn't need to eat, because it can generate energy from the leaves on its back._

Meganium:

 _The fragrance of a MEGANIUM's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, it gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit._

"Your inability to recognize how self-confident and pompous your Bulbasaur is simply perplexing. It really is just a view of how incompetent your skills as a Trainer" she continued on

"Hey nobody talks to our friend like that. Who are you anyway to feel so confident to talk like that" Erick questioned angrily

"The name's Kara and my battle credentials speak for itself." Kara confidently retorted

" Oh Yeah? Then I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Erick spoke

Everyone except for Kara were shocked. They never expected Erick to put such blind faith in his Charmander

"Challenge accepted" Kara said as she walked to the indoor practice field in the Pokemon Center giggling to herself as her pokemon followed her.

They gathered into the overhead skywalk as they watched on as Erick and Kara walked onto the field

"Alright, challengers release you Pokemon!" Bryant, the step-in referee spoke

"Charmander, you're up" Erick said as he released the pokemon

Charmander looked utterly confused on the battlefield. He had heard of a battle before but never been in one. He decided to just learn the basics in this battle.

"Meganium" Kara said quite mundane as she released the goat Pokemon.

Meganium looked very bored as he looked back at his Trainer who stares at him intently.

"Battle Begin!" Bryant hollered out

"Alright! Charmander show me what you got" Erick commanded

Charmander nodded and started to sprint over towards Meganium with his claws out ready to use Scratch

"Meganium, use Toxic and then Magical Leaf" Kara said

Meganium wasted no time as she accurately shot toxic sludge out of her mouth at Charmander.

Charmander was immediately hit and was badly affected by the poison as it fell and laid there on the ground with severe amounts of poison circulating through it's body

" This is looking bad…" Riley muttered s Bryant nodded in agreement

Meganium then summoned rainbow-colored leafs from the earth.

"Create a tornado with those leaves and make sure they hit that Charmander with pain" Kara said

Meganium obeyed and started to use her antennas to control the flow of the leaves as well a increase power as they circled around Charmander

Charmander was becoming severely injured as it laid there with cuts on it's body. Erick had to do something

" Come on, Charmander use Ember" Erick yelled out in desperation

Charmander would try to take out the leaves, but Meganium's power prevailed as she simply put out the flames.

"Alright let's finish this. Use a Grass Knot- Petal Blizzard combo and don't hold back." Kara coldly added.

Meganium then stopped the leaves as Charmander laid there halfway unconscious as knots started to restrain Charmander. Ast they grew tighter and tighter, all Erick could do was hear his Charmander's cry for help. Meganium then started a blizzard of petals rumbling the indoor facility. Charmander was deeply cut and bruised. Erick couldn't help it as he ran out and protected his Pokemon from further damage, risking his safety.

Bryant had enough.

" The match is over!" Bryant screamed

Meganium immediately walked out with Kara by side.

Erick and Charmander were laying there both unconscious

After several hours spent in the Viridian City Pokemon Center both Erick and Charmander were exactly the same. Except for some changes to Erick...

"Erick, why are you staying behind?!" Riley questioned after she heard the news from Erick

"I have to be a better trainer for myself and my Pokemon" Erick as he looked over at Charmander

"Don't worry guys. I'll catch up in Cerulean City" Erick reassured

As Riley and Bryant waved their farewells, Bryant noticed how sad Riley was.

"What's wrong" Bryant questioned

"He cared about me so much to fight my battles for me. Shouldn't I stay behind for him to help him" Riley asked

"Do what you feel is right" Erick simply commented

Riley nodded and ran back and told Erick of her plan to stay with him while Bryant went on.

Bryant looked at Viridian Forest in the distance

"Indigo League, here I come" he stated as he marched forward towards his next adventure

* * *

 **How do you guys feel about that chapter. It was a bit emotional but I personally liked it. Make sure to leave a review with OC's**


End file.
